


Guppy fever

by blueAmaranth



Series: Game Over, New World [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Grubs, Vriska is a good mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueAmaranth/pseuds/blueAmaranth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska and Meenah have one child, Vriska wants another grub, Meenah wants to help and surprises her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guppy fever

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a time skip from the other ones, adding to the families still :)  
> This is sooo late, don't know when the next installment will be posted, but there are a lot more done, just not revised to my liking.  
> 

Vriska had been under the weather lately. Not because she was sick or anything, well, not something considered to actually be sick, but something like that. Meenah had been picking up on it more and more. She began to wonder of Vriska was actually depressed.

There was even a point when Terezi came to visit with her little ones, and instead of joining in conversation or annoying Karkat for something, she just stared at their son playing  
with the four older Vantas-Pyrope children. Not saying a single word.

This wasn’t the first time either. She seemed to openly stare when their other friends came who had multiple children, but when she was asked about it, she acted like having another kid sounded like the last thing she wanted. Afterword, she would just mope around for a while. 

Meenah hoped the little phase or whatever this was passed. Then she invited a few of her friends over. She was wrong.

Meenah watched as Vriska greeted Terezi and Karkat and then John and Roxy. She was surprised the Egberts had come over, John was so hell-bent on keeping his new son away from practically everything that had to do with the outside world. Granted, he did show off the boy as much as he could, but at times he got a little touchy when someone wanted to play with the baby. Roxy was carrying him as John spun Laurel Pyrope squealing on his shoulders. Meenah laughed as Karkat was given puppy-dog eyes by his other three to do the same. 

“What the hell” He shrugged, picking up Nashik who was basically his copy aside from the green blood color and longer horns. The two men giggled with the kids on their shoulders, eventually trading them out for the other two so they didn’t feel left out. 

Vriska, Meenah, Roxy and Terezi sat together on the sofa with Nashik and Laurel sitting on Terezi’s lap (much to her irritation) and Scioni Peixes plopping on Meenah’s lap. They cooed over Nick as Roxy smiled down at her son, grinning brightly when he wrapped his hand around her finger and looked around with his near translucent pink eyes. 

“He’s so beautiful Roxy” Terezi commented.

“Oh thanks TZ!” They spoke for a while until Meenah noticed Vriska had not said anything, it was the same thing as before. Roxy saw Vriska smile, only a tug at the corners of her mouth and held the boy out. “Do you want to hold him?”

“No, why the fuck would I want to hold your weird human wriggler?” She snapped back. Roxy looked almost offended, but went back to Terezi and carried on what they were saying, dodging a stray Karkat as he fell across the table in attempt to avoid getting tagged by John in the game they were playing this time. 

This was the last straw. Meenah excused herself and Vriska and took her into the kitchen.

“What’s your problem?”

Vriska shrugged and looked at the floor.

“If you don’t tell me then I can’t help you fix it, I just wanted to hang out with windsock and shouty today and if you’re not going to be you then it’s not as fun! You stare at that baby like you want to hold him and when it’s offered you insult Roxy? What the actual fuck?”

“Yeah… Sorry Meenah”

She stared, open mouthed at Vriska. She just apologized… Vriska never apologizes, and for something that she did was even weirder. Meenah hugged her, Vriska still not making eye contact. Vriska wrapped her arms around Meenah and sighed and set her head on her shoulder.

“I want another grub. I know what I said before but I really do. Like, really, really do” She whispered. Meenah released her and gave looked at Vriska sympathetically; at least she fessed up to it this time around. She must want one pretty bad indeed.

“Serk…”

“Yeah. Don’t worry about it, I’ll get over it, I won’t ruin your day” Vriska wrapped her arms around Meenah and kissed her.  
She put on a fake smile, went back into the living room and shoved Terezi playfully, going to play some game with the kids when they ran up and wanted to show their mothers  
something. 

Karkat sat next to Meenah as their matesprits acted like children. Even Roxy was up and following them, handing off Nick to John before she went off.

Meenah pulled her braids in so John and Karkat, on either side of her did not sit on them.

“What the fuck is up with her?” Karkat asked. Meenah laid back and laughed humorlessly. 

“That obvious huh?”

“You know her as well as I do by now”

“She’s got guppy fever…poor thing”

John raised an eyebrow.

“Oh. So what’s the problem then? You don’t want another?” He asked.

“I like the idea of a grub, but you know she can’t right?” Meenah recalled the scare when their Scioni was born. There were complications, meaning she’d almost lost both Vriska  
and Scioni. It had been a rush to get her to Jane’s for help, the maid of life being the closest life aspect friend to live near them. Then there was that terrifying moment when Scioni actually hatched and Meenah saw him for the first time. Vriska had to restrain Meenah from doing anything to him, being another fuchsia blood it was in her nature to kill another of that blood color. It was only by lucky chance that Feferi lived on the other side of town with Sollux and never bothered her, or else she would have fought her dancestor already. But there was no throne, so there was nothing for an heir to take over. She had mellowed up plenty since then, the urge to kill any other fuchsia blood gone, she was lucky.

Karkat looked at her as if she was the dumbest being on the planet.

“Yeah, so what’s wrong with you? If we wanted another I would probably carry them so Terezi wouldn’t have to, why can’t you do the same?”  
Meenah raised her eyebrows, why hadn’t she thought of that? There was the thing where she’d told Vriska when they first talked about grubs that there was no way she would do the whole carrying thing. But it was different now.

“Vantas, I like you, you give good advice”

He smiled and shrugged, content with himself.

Meenah perused some things on the medical sites put up in the last few years, doing some research while Karkat droned on about something and John added his own silly comments. She had an idea. 

“Are listening Meenah?”

“Yeah yeah uh, hold on Vantas, what was that?” 

They went on talking about normal things, or at least as normal as their conversations got. Meenah joined in, but her idea kept her mind on a different path the entire time.  
Vriska would be putting Scioni down for a nap on her own because Meenah had a little walk to take.



Now, almost two months later, she was waiting for a message from Kanaya for her final results of the last test she would have to sneak around Vriska. Not that she needed it, of course her grubs would be fine, any descendant of her’s had to be tough. She sat watching Scioni nap in his tiny bed peacefully. Meenah had been told to get him up and moving so they could go out, so she prepared for wriggler battle and woke him up.

Vriska hiked the grub bag over her shoulder and walked out the door, waiting for her matesprit who said she would only be a moment. The blueblood huffed and rolled her eyes, how long did it take for someone to set up a stroller and stick a toddler in it?

She looked around aimlessly until Meenah finally made her way out, screaming child wriggling in her arms. She had the stroller out, but the boy was certainly positive that is not where he wanted to be and he would be sure everyone in the neighborhood knew that.

“Would you quiet down! Fuckin bug won’t shut up! What do I do with him Serket?!”

Vriska’s expression was unimpressed as she swapped the bag out for her little troll. The fuchsia blood almost hit her with his hooked horn once and the spiked one twice as he wriggled and squealed angrily. Vriska took the risk and set the boy against her shoulder, cooing until he calmed down. He was still learning how to talk and get used to not being a grub, but he could make a good statement here and there nonetheless. 

“Better? Now take him, so we can go”

“Hi mama” He told Meenah when she took him back. That was a phrase he knew well and she figured it was some attempt at an apology.  
“Hey kid” She replied, putting him in the stroller at last. “What is it exactly we’re doin?”

“Going out for a walk”

Meenah scrunched her face and moved Scioni to buckle his mini seatbelt, it was getting a little hard, he was growing fast and going to be a very tall. This made Meenah proud; he was going to be a strong troll someday.

“Why?” She replied, with a possible hint of disgust. 

Meenah had gotten so used to her routine she hadn’t been out with her family in weeks, Vriska figured it was about time they went out. They used to go out and have fun, but for some reason Meenah just didn’t want to do much as of late, she kept claiming that she “Didn’t feel well” or “Just wasn’t up to it”. There were currently two unhappy trolls in their household and Vriska intended to change that. Wasn’t she all about not being boring? What happened?

Now that Vriska was actually trying to get them back into the swing of things that was their life, Meenah almost seemed to not like it. She was annoyed by it, Vriska was getting over her want of another grub, she was okay with one. Shouldn’t Meenah be happy for her?

“Why not? I want to spend time with you” Vriska said, sticking her bottom lip out into a pout.

Meenah’s scowl broke into something softer. She sighed and took her hand, leading Vriska down the road. Maybe getting out would be good for her, for all three of them.  
“Alright so where we goin?”

Vriska shrugged and grinned, poking at her son now and then to elicit little squeals and giggles. For the type of person she was, Vriska was a good mother, to the point that Meenah would even get jealous on occasion. 

They came to the park where fireworks and parties were normally held. There was a swing set in the field and a running track surrounding the area for anyone who wanted to run and train still. That being almost everyone.

Meenah scrolled through some internet sites and texted Terezi and Roxy while Vriska and scioni played on the swings. She hadn’t expected that she would need help, but Meenah was taking anything she could at the moment. It was that human holiday tomorrow, one of the ones agreed to be mixed in with the troll holidays, Valentine’s Day. She felt it was the perfect time to give Vriska her little surprise, she knew her matesprit would be overjoyed as soon as it was brought up.

From across the field, Meenah could hear screaming and peaked up to see Scioni running. That was his first time doing anything but walking in wobbly steps since he lost his grub form. Behind him, Vriska ran up and growled as the boy fell down on his face in the grass. She laughed, putting a hand over her mouth until she noticed the boy was sitting up, pink tears rolling down his face. Meenah could see Vriska was still laughing when she bent to cuddle Scioni and tell him he was okay.  
They were perfect, she couldn’t wait to add to it. Meenah really hoped she was right about this decision, because there was no going back now.  
Meenah walked/half jogged over, wrapping her arms around Vriska’s waist when she got there.

“Hey babe, so how’s scarin the wriggler going?”

Vriska snorted.

“I’m not trying to scare him…he just tripped.” She turned her head to give Meenah a proper kiss. 

“We should go out for lunch”

Vriska set Scioni down and told him to go play on the slide. The three year old trotted over began climbing the rockwall instead. 

“Hold on Meenah. SCIONI GET DOWN FROM THERE YOU ARE GOING TO FALL AND BREAK SOMETHING!” She shouted. The boy gave her a look of dismay and went to slides and safe stairs instead. “Lunch? It’s only like nine in the morning, and we even had breakfast”

“So, I’m hungry, let’s go get something. There’s an actual restaurant opening up, we should go. It’s not like it can get crowded, after all, the entire planet’s population is literally right here”

“The carapaces moved in to the other side of the country, that’s not far at all”

“Yeah but they have their things and we have ours so really, let’s go”

Vriska didn’t want to leave so soon, they’d only been there for an hour. 

Meenah fetched their son and took his hand, listening and responding to his chatter and things that were almost words in between. 

A nice little family she had, yes, Vriska was definitely okay with it. Okay that paradox space allowed her to have a family in the first place.

- 

The restaurant was nice, small and cute, it had a very 50’s Earth American feel to it, no one had questioned the kind of eatery Cronus would construct when he announced that was how he would contribute to their growing community. They drank milkshakes and watched as Scioni blew bubbles in his and even dipped one his chicken nuggets in it once. He seemed to like it and did it a few more times, leaving his parents disgusted. 

Halfway through, Meenah’s phone went off with a text, it was setting on the table in the middle. Vriska leaned over to see what it was, naturally. Meenah snatched it up before her matesprit could see it though.

“What are you doing?”

“Texing, what’s it look like?”

“About what? You look pretty excited”

“You’ll see” She leaned over and kissed her softly for a longer period of time than she normally would in public. On the other side of the little round table Scioni made a sound, something along the lines of “eewwww”. The two trolls heard it and laughed at his reaction, going back to their meal. Vriska was suspicious about what her wife was up to but decided she wouldn’t mention it, the truth would come out eventually. 

Meenah read the text quickly.

Kanaya:  
-Good News, They’re Healthy And Both Going To Turn Out Just Fine. I’ll See You On The Next Checkup 

Meenah:  
-Thanks Mayam

Meenah leaned on Vriska’s shoulder and turned her head a little.

“So…”

“So what?”

“Do you still want a wriggler?”

Vriska gave her a look that caused Meenah to back off a little.

“Why would you bring that up again?”

“I thought you wanted-“

“No. I’m over it. End of subject. I can’t do that again if I wanted to and you have said more than enough times that you would never put yourself through anything of the sort. And  
no we are not going to the labs because I will not have a wriggler that has any other genes mixed around there somewhere and only a slim chance of survival to top it!”

“Sheesh, touchy”

“Just putting it out there. If you’re thinking about talking me into going to the labs, well the answer is no and will remain that way.”

“Alright, calm it, you’re gunna scare Scioni”

Vriska set aside her plate when she was finished, she didn’t eat much so the rest of her fries and a scoop of something pink and Alternian were left. Meenah finished up her plate and looked at Vriska’s.

“You going to eat that?” 

“Naw, I’m finished”

“Can I have it?”

Vriska gave her a funny look.

“I guess so, have at it, I don’t care”

“Rad, thanks” She ate the rest of the plate as well as Scioni finished his meal.

- 

The next day Vriska had said she was going over to John’s to hang out for a while, they were setting up some TV specials for the weekend holiday. This gave Meenah some time  
to prepare herself mentally and relax until later.

She brought out the tiny tux she’d gotten Scioni.

“Mommy no!” 

Meenah glared at him.

“Come here, you don’t have to wear it for very long”

“I SAID NO!”

Meenah grabbed him before he could run and forced the boy to put on the tux.

“Good. Now don’t take it off, it’s for your mother got that?”

He stuck his tongue out and pouted, tugging at his bow tie. Meenah carried him to so he didn’t get any ideas while she put something nice on. Meenah found a nice black and fuchsia lined top and pair of hot pink jeans, it was tight and perfectly form fitting. She checked herself out in the mirror and smiled, she liked what she saw. She was still quite shapely, though if you paid attention it was obvious there was a little more on her front than before. Good thing she chose now to announce her little surprise, any longer and there would have been some problems.

“Not for long Peixes” She said aloud, looking at herself from all angles. Scioni rolled around on the bed until Meenah paid some more attention to him and stopped admiring herself. 

“Alright Scio! Your mom’s goin to be home in a few minutes so what do you say we get that card ready?”

“Okay” He mumbled.

“Come on, don’t be such a downer, it’s a holiday!” 

He looked at her with an annoyed look, one that definitely said ‘I’m a Serket- Piexes and I don’t give a fuck’. She picked him up and took the boy into the kitchen.

“You get candy if you’re good”

He smiled and brightened up, that was good enough for her.

-

Vriska walked in, her short sun dress swirling around her legs as she walked. Under her arm was a teddy bear with a pink collar on it and a box of assorted chocolates attached.

“Meenah! I’m back!” She smiled proudly at the teddy bear, it even had a target on the front in case the former empress decided she wanted to use it as target practice. She met Meenah and Scioni in the dining room.

Vriska smiled wider and kissed her matesprit before she leaned closer to her ear fin.

“You look hot”

Meenah wiggled her eyebrows and kissed her cheek, leaving the spider troll giggling. Vriska handed Meenah the bear.

“Happy Valentine’s day”

“Makin up for snappin at me yesterday?” Meenah asked, her tone light and humored.

“There’s nothing to make up, you brought it up in the first place”  
She was beginning to sound like herself again, perfect.

“Hi mommy! I made you a thing!”

“Oh that’s nice sweety, aw you look nice too kid” Vriska replied, taking the little heart shaped box. Scioni presented it proudly, looking like a gentleman in his outfit. Meenah cleared her throat.

“Ah, actually, we made it. Both of us. The box I mean.”  
Vriska raised an eyebrow.

“Okay?” She opened the box, watching from the corner of her eye as Meenah fidgeted and Scioni watched in complete confusion, he’d seen what was in it but had no idea what it meant since he couldn’t read yet. When she got it open and read the folded paper inside, she stopped, looked up at her matesprit and read it again, taking it apart from a couple of other attached papers. “What?” Her voice was almost a whisper. “You… You’re… Really?” Vriska sat down quickly and reads it over yet again.  
Meenah bit her lip and tugged at her clothes while Vriska gaped at her. Inside the box, was a note from the labs giving her the green light for an exam and a possible pregnancy to follow if she followed the directions they gave her. The other paper inside was the confirmation that she was successful and officially carrying.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Vriska”

“You actually… How far is… how long…” She was at a loss for words, everything getting caught up in her throat and sticking.

“I thought you would know, it’s been well over month since we-“ She stopped herself, there was a child in the room. “Uh, you know. I know you thought it was impossible since you can’t do it again, so yeah. I made up my mind and I’m going to have a grub. Two actually, and it’s been hell so far so please don’t make me do this again. Really. I hope three wrigglers are enough for you.”

Meenah turned to the side and made her small bump as visible as possible through the tight outfit.

Vriska’s eyes became glassy and began to overflow. She choked and nearly began sobbing as she took Meenah and hugged her tightly.

“Thank you, oh my god thank you! I never thought you would go for it!” She wiped her eyes and peppered her face with kisses. 

“Mama why are crying? What grubs?” Scioni asked. Vriska hugged Meenah once more, obviously excited.

“Scion, you’re going to be a big brother, there’s going to be a couple of little grubs soon. Like, three and a half months kind of soon.” Meenah told him. She rested a hand on her middle, there wasn’t much there except a small rounded area for right now, but it felt good to finally be able to do it without giving anything away. 

He smiled wide and looked between his parents.

“I am!?” 

“Yeah kid” Vriska replied. He giggled and did a little fist pump that made both of his parents giggle also. He was a cute kid, as to why he was so happy, it probably wasn’t the same reason the other kids in their session community would be excited for a little sibling. They would have to watch him around the grub.

“Hey, after dinner!” 

Meenah flipped her off and rolled her eyes.

“Serket, I’m eating for three now, let me be”

Scioni looked at Vriska.

“Can I have one?”

Meenah shrugged and let him have a chocolate. Vriska, still unable to stop smiling giggled again, it was unlike her, but she was so giddy and warm inside she couldn’t help it.

“You’re dealing with him if he has too much sugar”

“That don’t bother me, right Sci?”

He nodded and gave her a fist bump when she stuck her fist out.

-

Five months later, Vriska sat happily in their living room, two grubs sleeping peacefully in her arms. A blue blooded boy and a fuchsia girl. Meenah was out with Aranea for some much needed moirail time that she lacked while she stayed home and waited for grubs to hatch after they were born and Scioni was playing his handheld game next to her. 

The fuchsia grub sneezed and whimpered, nuzzling against her shirt. She squeaked and began to freak out from the unusual noise she’d made. Vriska giggled and wrapped her up tighter in her older son’s old fuchsia blanket. 

“Hey there, you’re okay baby” Vriska had her pocket octagon cloth and wiped the wriggler’s face. She loved them so much. She would be thanking Meenah for this for a long time. Vriska thumbed through their hair, listening to her newborns purr quietly. She wondered how much it would take to get Meenah to do this again, next time with three grubs. It would make them a family of eight and that sounded pretty good to her.


End file.
